1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of operating, controlling, monitoring, and analyzing data of (hereinbelow referred to as "controlling") control devices (inspection machines, sequencers, etc.) used in manufacturing devices and equipment of a factory automation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In factory automation systems of the prior art, client software must be developed and installed in advance for each individual control device of every terminal that is to be a client.
The above-described prior-art methods necessitated considerable time for software development for factories employing many control devices, and therefore could not be applied in cases of frequent alteration of manufacturing method. For the same reason, control from any arbitrary location was also not possible.